El Armario
by tsubaki-nee-chan
Summary: Ya han pasado 5 años desde la derrota de Aizen. ¿Hitsugaya perseguido? ¿Y por mujeres? Un encuentro con Karin mientras huye. Espera ¿qué hacen en un armario? ¿Podrán salir de ahí? ¿Aprovecharan ese tiempo encerrados? Cap 1 reeditado, Cap 2 y 3 UP!
1. 01: Un día normal

N/A: Notas de la autora (ósea yo xD)

-**habla normal**

"_Pensamientos"_

Los Flash Backs estarán en cursiva, pero al principio les pondré *Flash Back* para así evitar alguna que otra confusión.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, más bien le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ya que si me perteneciera, Karin y Toshiro se hubieran reencontrado y hubieran hecho otras cosas O///O y además Ichigo y Rukia ya llevarían un buen tiempo como pareja.**

**Capítulo 1: Un día normal**

Era un día normal en el Seireitei. Ya han pasado 5 años desde que derrotaron a Aizen. Así que todos están en sus actividades. Yamamoto dirigiendo el Gotei; Soi Fong tratando de conseguir una foto de Yoruichi en una pose muy comprometedora y golpeando a Omaeda por interrumpirla; Kira, Hisagi, Shunsui y Matsumoto emborrachándose; Nanao buscando a su capitán; Unohana atendiendo a algunos Shinigamis heridos por el entrenamiento; Hinamori entrenando al escuadrón 5; Byakuya y Renji haciendo el papeleo; Komamura arreglándose su pelaje; Mayuri y Nemu haciendo investigaciones; Ukitake siendo atendido por Kiyone y Sentaro; Zaraki persiguiendo a Ichigo para que pelee con él. Si se preguntan por qué Ichigo está en la SS es muy simple: toda la familia Kurosaki se fue a vivir a ahí por x razón y llegaron hace 4 días. En fin volvamos con las actividades: Iba e Ikkaku peleando para ver quién va ir por la próxima botella de sake; Yumichika adorándose en una espejo; Hitsugaya siendo perseguido por un montón de mujeres Shinigamis. Esperen ¿Hitsugaya perseguido? ¿Y por mujeres? Así es no leyeron mal. Regresemos el tiempo 2 meses.

_*Flash Back*_

_Hace 2 meses. En la habitación de Hitsugaya estaban entrando los primeros rayos de sol ocasionando que el "pequeño" capitán se despertara._

_Bosteza- "Maldito sol, debí cerrar bien las cortinas" -pensaba. Así que se dirigió al baño maldiciendo al sol, se dio una ducha, se puso una toalla en su cintura, se miro en el espejo y....._

_-__**¡AAAHHH! **__-gritaba ocasionando que todo su división se despertara._

_**-¡Taicho! ¡Taicho! ¿Qué le pasa? **__-gritaba Matsumoto entrando a la habitación y dirigiéndose al baño-__**¡Taicho! ¿Taicho? ¿Es usted Taicho?**_

_**-¿Quién más crees que es Matsumoto?**__-gritaba enojado._

_-__**Es que lo veo un poco diferente.**_

_Y vaya que no se equivocaba pues su "pequeño" taicho ahora aparentaba tener 18 años._

_-__**Cállate Matsumoto.**_

_-__**Pero ¿qué fue lo que le paso?**_

_**-¿Crees que gritaría si supiera que es lo que me paso?**__-con una venita en la frente-__**Rayos y ahora todos los capitanes tenemos que ir a una junta.**_

_-__**Bueno que le vaya bien taicho.**_

_-__**Espera Matsumoto.**_

_-__**¿Qué ocurre?**_

_-__**Consígueme un uniforme nuevo.**_

_-__**Pero ¿y los que tiene?**_

_**-¡MATSUMOTO!**_

_-__**¡Esta bien! ¡Ahorita vengo!**_

_Después de 10 minutos._

_-__**Aquí tiene taicho**__-decía muy sonriente Matsumoto._

_-__**Gracias**__-dirigiéndose al baño._

_Después de 10 minutos Hitsugaya salió con su nuevo uniforme y por extraño que suene se consiguió otro haori de la 10 división. Así qué ya listo le dijo a Matsumoto que hiciera lo que quedaba de papeleo y así se marchó a la 1 división. En el camino todos los Shinigamis que lo veían se sorprendían por el gran cambio que había tenido el capitán. Aunque se sentía un poco incomodo decidió ignorarlos. Cuando al fin llego a su destino ya todos los capitanes a excepción de la 3, 5 y 9 ya estaban ahí. Al momento que entró todos los capitanes se quedaron mudos al ver al "pequeño" capitán. Y así pasó una semana todos se sorprendían al verlo pero luego se acostumbraron. Pasó una semana y Matsumoto lo había convencido de dar un paseo. En el camino....._

_-__**Jajaja debió haber visto su cara cuando estaba gritando taicho**__-se burlaba_

_-__**Ya cállate Matsumoto.**_

_-__**Pero concordara conmigo con que la mejor reacción fue la de Hinamori.**_

_Oh si, todavía recordaba ese día. Cuando saludo a Hinamori, la pobre entro en shock y se desmayo._

_-__**¡Kyaaa! ¡ES HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!**__-gritaron una Shinigamis mientras corrían para aventársele encima._

_-__**¡Corra taicho!**__-decía Matsumoto._

_*End Flash Back*_

Y así desde ese día ese grupo ha ido creciendo para la mala suerte del capitán. Pero lo peor de todo cuando lo ven lo empiezan a perseguir. Aunque Hitsugaya ya se acostumbró a ello, se sigue sorprendiendo como las chicas lo acorralan. Y ahí de nuevo esta corriendo para que no lo alcancen. Después de todo, eso ya era un día normal para él.

* * *

Reeditado *w*

Bye


	2. 02: ¿Huida?

N/A: Notas de la autora (ósea yo xD)

-**habla normal**

"_Pensamientos"_

Los Flash Backs estarán en cursiva, pero al principio les pondré *Flash Back* para así evitar alguna que otra confusión.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, más bien le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ya que si me perteneciera, Karin y Toshiro se hubieran reencontrado y hubieran hecho otras cosas O///O y además Ichigo y Rukia ya llevarían un buen tiempo como pareja.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Huida?**

Hace 4 días que había llegado al SS. Al principio no le agradó para nada la idea de irse allí, pero cambio de parecer al darse cuenta de que por el poder espiritual que tenían su hermano y ella, más el aumento que tuvo el de su hermana gemela, no podían estar un momento en paz por los Hollows que rondaban siempre a su alrededor.

Y luego se enteraron que su padre era un shinigami, así que técnicamente ellos eran Shinigamis de sangre pura, por eso con muchas más razón tenían que ir a la SS.

Ahora que ya se habían instalado en su "modesta" casa, esperaba a que Yuzu saliera para ir a dar un paseo por el Rukongai.

Cuando salieron del Seireitei, notaron que en Rukongai se parecía mucho al Japón antiguo _(N/A: No se si sea cierto pero aquí lo será xD)_, incluso todos los hombres, bueno la mayoría, llevaban como peinado una cola de caballo.

-**Es muy raro**-dijo Karin.

-**Pero parece que son de una representación artística**-dijo Yuzu con una ligera risa-**Sabes Karin-chan, esta Rukia-chan me dijo que por aquí había una tienda con bastantes y hermoso kimonos, vamos por uno, ¿sí?-**preguntó haciendo unos ojitos tan tiernos que cualquier chico se hubiera derretido ante ellos.

-_"¿Cómo me libro de esta?"_-pensó preocupada Karin, ya que no quería herir a su hermana, pero tampoco quería ir a probarse un montón de kimonos. ¡Por Kami-sama! Que aunque tuviera 16 años, todavía le seguían sin interesar esas cosas. ¡Oh, sí! Todavía recuerda como su "querida" y "angelical" hermana le obligó a ponerse esa cosa del demonio _(N/A: Ella las odia y yo las adoro xD)_.

_*Flash Back*_

_Hace 1 año._

_-__**Oye Yuzu, ¿has visto mis pantalones?**__-le preguntaba a su hermana, quien estaba en la cocina._

_-__**No, creo que todos están sucios**__-respondió sin dejar de lavar los trastes._

_-__**Mierda**__-susurró._

_-__**Recuerda que para las 5 debemos estar listas para ir a la fiesta de Himiko**__-dijo mientras terminaba de lavar el último plato-__**Sólo te queda 1 hora, así que creo que no podrás llevar tu pantalón, Karin-chan**__-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa marca Unohana._

_-__**Bueno, entonces no iré.**_

_-__**Claro que irás, es más, yo te prestaré algo de mi guardarropa, ¿te parece?**_

_-__**P-pero…**_

_-__**Nada de peros**__-empujándola escaleras arriba__**-¡Vamos!**_

_Después de 15 minutos._

_**-¿Ves? No se te ve nada mal**__-dijo Yuzu dejando a Karin frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero._

_Si que Yuzu hacía maravillas en poco tiempo, la había arreglado tan bien, que hasta parecía otra persona. La había vestido con un pequeño vestido de color negro y con unas zapatillas del mismo color (N/A: Los zapatos son de Karin). Además a su pelo le hizo unos caireles y una que otra extensión de color azul. Parecía una chica gótica. Y obviamente no podían faltar las sombras, delineador, rubor, etc., dejándola así más bonita de lo que ya estaba._

_-__**Bueno, ahora que estas lista, sigo yo.**_

_Después de 20 minutos, Yuzu estaba más que lista, con un vestido del mismo largo que su hermana pero de color blanco con adornos negros y unas zapatillas plateadas y por supuesto con su maquillaje y su peinado bien arreglado._

_Pasaron los minutos restantes y se fueron a la fiesta. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se daría la fiesta, Karin y Yuzu fueron en centro de atención y de buenas que Ichigo no estaba allí o si no habría corrido sangre. Se acabo la fiesta como a las 9 y se fueron a su casa._

_-__**Estoy bien cansada**__-dijo Yuzu acostándose en el sillón de la sala._

_**-Quien te manda haber bailado tanto.**_

_-__**Mooo, no seas mala Karin-chan.**_

_-__**Lo que sea**__-suspiró-__**me voy a cambiar.**_

_Se fue a su habitación, la cual ya no era compartido con su hermana y se cambio. Luego fue a la de Yuzu, para dejarle los accesorios que le había prestado. Entró a su habitación y vio que Yuzu ya estaba bañada y dormida._

_-"Pues, ¿cuánto me tardé?"-pensó con una gota en la cabeza-__**Aquí te dejo tus cosas Yuzu**__-y sin esperar una respuesta de esta dejo las cosas en la mesita de noche de esta. Se fue a la salida y cuando ya iba a abandonar la alcoba, noto que un cajón de Yuzu estaba muy lleno._

_-"¿Qué tendrá ahí?"-se preguntó mentalmente._

_No era curiosa, pero era muy extraño que Yuzu tuviera un cajón de esa forma. Se dirigió al cajón y lo abrió lentamente. Cuando lo abrió todo, un montón de ropa salió disparada._

_-__**Rayos**__-susurró. Agarró toda la ropa y la metió como pudo. Cuando la puso toda en su lugar vio un papelito en el suelo, lo recogió y se dirigió a la salida, agradeciendo que Yuzu no se hubiera despertado. Entró a su habitación y vio que el papel tenía algo escrito._

_-__**No soy curiosa**__-dijo ella. Pero aun así la layó y cada línea que leía le hacía odiar la inteligencia de su hermana._

_-__**No puedo creerlo**__-expresó incrédula por lo que hizo Yuzu, ya mañana le pediría explicaciones, por ahora solo iba a dormir._

_Y en la nota se alcanzaba a leer:_

"_Si estás leyendo esto Karin-chan, significa que ya hallaste tus pantalones. ¡Siento mucho haberlo hecho! Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer que te pusieras el vestido que te había comprado. Pero ¿ya ves que no se sienten tan mal?_

_Te quiero mucho._

_Atte: Yuzu"_

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

_

* * *

_

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, sólo para haberles traido esta basura de capitulo T-T.**

**Pero eso si, NUNCA lo ABANDONARÉ.**

**¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**Tsubaki-nee-chan**_  
_


	3. 03: Reencuentro

N/A: Notas de la autora (ósea yo xD)

-**habla normal**

"_Pensamientos"_

~*~ Cambio de escena

Los Flash Backs estarán en cursiva, pero al principio les pondré *Flash Back* para así evitar alguna que otra confusión.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, más bien le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ya que si me perteneciera, Karin y Toshiro se hubieran reencontrado y hubieran hecho otras cosas O///O y además Ichigo y Rukia ya llevarían un buen tiempo como pareja.**

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro**

-**Entonces, ¿qué dices Karin-chan?**

_-"¡Perdóname Kami!"_-suplicó mentalmente-**Yuzu, no tengo ganas de ir a una tienda en estos momentos**-dijo tratando de no sonar muy fría. Al ver que su hermana no contestaba, pensó que esta iba a llorar o al menos ponerse triste.

-**¡Está bien!**-contestó muy alegre.

-**¿Qué?**-preguntó desconcertada**-¿Segura?**

-**¡Sí! Bueno, supuse que quizás ibas a querer ver el Rukongai.**

-_"Oh, menos mal"_-pensó-**Arigato Yuzu.**

Negando con la cabeza-**No hay de qué. Nos vemos en 4 horas ¿ok?**-dijo mientras se iba a la tienda de Kimonos.

-**Sí, bueno, ja ne**-dijo mientras tomaba un rumbo opuesto al de tu hermana –_"Bien, ahora ¡¿qué voy a hacer en 4 horas?!"_-gritó mentalmente.

~*~

-**¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Alcáncenlo! **–gritaban las Shinigamis que perseguían a Hitsugaya.

-**¡¿Acaso nunca se cansan?!**-susurró. Y seguía corriendo por su vida o más bien por su ropa.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué rayos había bajado la guardia?!

_*Flash Back*_

_Era una mañana tranquila en el Seireitei. ¡Bah! ¿A quién engañamos? Si el que Kenpachi esté destruyendo edificios a las 8 de la mañana por tratar de matar a Ichigo, es considerado ya una tranquila mañana, pues lo era._

_Todos los Shinigamis se despertaron, ya que no tenían de otra, para hacer sus labores diarias. Pero sólo nos concentraremos en la mañana del capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro._

_Él como siempre, inicio su rutina matinal. Ósea darse un baño, desayunar, etc. Llegó a su oficina y se encontró con una pila de papeles._

_-__**Al menos es más pequeña que la anterior**__-susurró._

_Así que empezó a hacer el papeleo y lo terminó en tiempo record, 2 horas, y se fue a dar una vuelta para quitarse un poco el estrés. ¿A quién engañaba? Sólo salió para encontrar a Matsumoto y ponerla a trabajar. ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, estaba bien alerta para poder evadir a las locas Shinigamis._

_Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y ni rastros de Matsumoto. Pero ya se las haría pagar. Aunque, si se relajo al ver que las chicas no lo habían perseguido esta mañana._

_-"Al fin se cansaron de perseguirme"-pensó mientras se dirigía a su oficina pata tomar un té._

_Ya estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina cuando escuchó a sus espaldas…_

_-__**¡HOLA, HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!**_

_-"¡Demonios!"-gritó mentalmente y empezó a voltear con lentitud rezando para que ellas no estuvieran atrás de él. Al voltear completamente vio que el grupo estaba más grande que hace 2 días-"¡¿Cómo rayos no las sentí?!"-pensó y al instante uso el shunpo para correr y huir de esas locas._

_-__**¡Kyaaa! ¡Es más sexy cuando se hace el difícil!**__-gritaron algunas._

_-__**¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hay que atraparlo!**__-y así todas usando el shunpo fueron tras él._

_*End Flash Back*_

Y seguía corriendo por el Seireitei, mientras corría podía observar que algunos Shinigamis se reían de su situación.

-**Malditos**-susurró.

No podía seguir corriendo por el Seireitei, así que se dirigió a la puerta oeste para salir al Rukongai, ya que al menos allí no lo perseguirían.

Salió y siguió corriendo por el Seireitei, y todos los del distrito se le quedaban viendo, pues era muy rara verlo ahí. Pero, ¿por qué corría?, se preguntaban todos y de inmediato su pregunta fue contestada, pues vieron como un montón de chicas lo perseguían a él.

-**Demonios, ni porque soy un capitán me respetan**-decía agitado escondiéndose detrás de una casa.

-**¡Ahí esta!**

-**¡¿Qué nunca se cansan?!**-gritó enojado pero su grito fue apagado por el de las chicas.

-_"Demonios, no quería hacer esto pero…"_-pensó y luego empezó a liberar su reiatsu de una forma rápida haciendo que una que otra chica se desmayara.

~*~

Estaba viendo tranquilamente una tienda que estaba por ahí, cuando de repente sintió ese reiatsu elevándose.

-**Es él**-susurró-"_Pero, ¿qué estará haciendo?"_

~*~

¡Genial! Casi la mitad se había desmayado, así que aprovechando eso empezó a correr.

Iba corriendo sin importarle que camino tomaba, continuo su huida, tomó una vuelta y…

-**¡Auch!**-dijo una persona, ya que Hitsugaya la había tumbado-**¡Oye! ¡Ten cui…!**-se detuvo al ver a la persona que la había hecho caer-**¿To-Toshiro?**-susurró impresionada.

-**¿Kurosaki?**-dijo igualmente sorprendido.

Aunque en realidad no había porque sorprenderse, ya que, tarde o temprano se iban a reencontrar. Pero aun así era sorprendente verse después de 4 años.

Aunque fue un extraño y "doloroso" reencuentro.

* * *

Bien aquí está el capitulo 3.

¡YUJU! Ya se encontraron.

Próximo capitulo: **Huida Garantizada**, a menos que se me ocurra otro titulo xD.

LKM

**Tsubaki-nee-chan**


End file.
